


Nuclear Heat

by Hiddenfaithy



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: ABO, Alpha Female/Omega Female, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Breeding, Deepthroat, F/F, Intimacy, Kissing, Knotting, Love Bites, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nuka-World, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Penetration, Pregnancy Kink, Romance, Rough Sex, Rutting, Spitroast, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, canon character/oc, lesbian couple, polyamorous, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddenfaithy/pseuds/Hiddenfaithy
Summary: Alex Brooks, an Omega in Nuka-World, starts her Heat without anyone to help her and determined to take care of it herself. That is of course, until the Overboss and Mags Black, two powerful Alphas, arrive.





	Nuclear Heat

**Author's Note:**

> For some context; Alex is an OC who formerly worked for the Disciples. This is set after Power Play, with the Disciples betraying the Overboss, who is not the Sole Survivor but also an OC.

Being an Omega in Nuka-World was far from safe. In a city of raiders fueled by sex, caps and chems, adding in pheromones strong enough to make even the most dedicated soldier lose their control was asking for trouble. So the only raiders allowed in were Alphas or Betas, leaving the slaves and traders as the Omegas with the occasional Beta. Alex shuddered at the thought of what it was like in the pens when an Omega went into heat, the way the Alphas would swarm around like the Pack’s hounds, stalking their prey.

For years, Alex hadn’t had to worry about her Heat, she’d just go to Nisha and let the Disciple Queen fuck her brains out for a few days. She had always delighted in how Savoy would grow jealous, just a regular Beta while Alex had a natural advantage over her competition for Nisha’s heart. Precautions were always taken, Nisha citing she was too valuable a tool to let some pups bend her out of shape. Nisha had even acquired and given her scent masks to keep others from knowing she was her mate after they’d arrived in Nuka-World. They’d worked remarkably well on even the most sensitive Alpha.

However, Nisha had been cruel and abusive, twisting Alex for her own sick games and desires. There was scars on her that would never fade thanks to that crazy woman. But now, with the Disciples stomped into dust, it left Alex in a precarious situation. Freedom, unfortunately, came at a cost.

Now, far away from the main hub of Nuka-World, she was maybe hours out from her Heat, if she was lucky, and everything seemed to be in order. Her isolated shack at least granted her enough distance that most wouldn’t detect her rampant pheromones. Few came out this way, and she hoped to just ride it out alone and safe. If an Alpha came by while she was deep in Heat, there would be no way she could fend them off if they weren’t of a caring nature. And such an Alpha didn’t exist in Nuka-World.

She’d debated asking Texas, the Overboss, to assist her; hell even Mags, but they’d only recently gotten back on good terms. Mags had not been a fan of her working for Nisha in secret, who had betrayed the Overboss and tried to kill her. It had only been by Texas’ mercy that Alex survived, and she had been proving her worth every day since. The last thing she wanted was to muck up her regained friendship with a week of sex and emotions, all spurred and facilitated by incredible and troublesome Heat.

Admittedly, she also doubted she could even survive a heated rut with the Overboss. The six foot seven hulk of muscle was not exactly gentle even in their regular hay-rolling, leaving bitemarks and bruises on dark skin. Alex feared what she’d be like high on her scent, fully erect and ready to breed her more thoroughly than Alex would be able to handle. The thought also made a pang of lusty desire surge through her and Alex pressed her legs closer together to try and save herself.

“Focus,” she ordered herself, pinching her brow. “I’ve got enough food and water to stay for two weeks, Texas thinks I’m getting sick, Frank covered for me…” She trailed off, pacing her small shack, counting off on her fingers. Her steps clattered loudly on broken tiles. By the time she’d done twenty laps she was satisfied. “I’ve got this, I’ll be just fine!” She proclaimed, running a hand through her pomp of blue hair and along purple shaved sides. “First heat alone here we come!”

Alex moved with purpose to the small container she kept her chems and medicine in. There was a tin she needed just for this occasion, and she popped the lid off with shaky hands. A handful of pills rested inside, and she swallowed them down with a shot of whiskey. It was the last stock of Nisha’s precautionary gift, something to keep her from actually conceiving in the event an Alpha found her. Despite her Omega nature screaming for her to bear a litter, it was the last thing she wanted.

Next she started stripping, kicking her boots off and her jacket quickly going to its place on a scavenged coat hanger by the locked and barricaded door. Already her body was heating up, skin on fire and sensitive. She folded her jeans up and placed them on her nightstand in the small bedroom, next to the ratty mattress on the floor. All she was left in was her lacy underwear and blue crop top. The air wasn’t very cool, but it helped alleviate some of the rising discomfort.

Alex walked back into the center area, trying to figure out what to do as she waited. She felt a flash of heat, swooning, and stumbled to the dining room chair. The metal table was soothing against her forehead as she rested her head against it. Her guts twisted, the Heat fully setting in. Alex panted heavily and gritted her teeth. Hands balled into fists and she slammed them into the tabletop. “Fuck!” She cried, sweating, heat flashing through her constantly. “Five minutes? Really!?” She incredulously snarled at herself.

Taking a moment to calm, Alex took deep breaths and rode out the initial wave of lust. “Okay… okay… I know what to do. I’ll be fine, just fine!” She tried to reassure herself, shakily getting to her feet. It wasn’t far to her bedroom but at that moment it felt miles away. By the time she stumbled into her room, having to lean against the peeling wallpaper to even make it, she felt like she was going to burst into fire. Crashing onto the mattress, she grunted and whimpered, struggling to take off the last of her clothes. When she was finally stripped free Alex gave a sigh of relief.

She waited for a few seconds, trying to adjust to the waves of lust crashing through her one at a time. Alex bit her lip. “Oh god…” She opened the nightstand and fumbled around from the bed until she got hold of her only relief. Pulling the homemade dildo out, she whimpered as the mere sight of it caused another powerful jolt of lust to shoot through her. Curling up, practically on the verge of tears already, Alex brought the long purple dildo between her legs.

She was already wet, practically dripping with need. Pressing the head against herself, Alex groaned even louder as she penetrated herself. She pumped it slowly, still only fresh in her Heat but already well naturally lubed. It had ridges in its surface that gave her extra pleasure, rubbing hard against the needy Omega. Alex cried out, trying to imagine it was a certain Alpha’s cock instead but having tried the real thing it hardly compared.

Alex twisted again, drowning in unsatisfied lust, taking the dildo at full speed already. She groped her bountiful chest with her free hand, desperate for some kind of relief. Her mind was already devolving into bursts of color and need, muddled fantasies desperate to ease her aching. The _schlick_ of the dildo moving was accompanied by her heavy breathing and yearning cries, the only noises in the small shack.

Then a loud _crack_ split the Omega’s masturbation, jolting her just enough out of the haze. She sat up, dripping sweat and amber eyes wide as she stared out the bedroom. Someone was breaking her door down. Alex tried not to scream, fear twisting her guts more violently than the lust was. She fumbled to the doorway, pulling a serrated knife from where it hung nearby. With shaky legs she moved out into the main area of the old maintenance shack turned home, holding it in front of her with equally unstable arms. There was no way she could hide from an Alpha in her state, they’d sniff her out in a heartbeat.

There was another _crack_ as something heavy slammed into the old door. She flinched with the third, this time cleaving a hole big enough for her to see daylight through but little else. It finally broke on the fourth, old thick wood heaving inwards as the head of a sledgehammer came swinging through. Alex shielded her eyes from the explosion of splinters, muffling her yelp. Almost instantly she was hit with cool air and a thick musk, a particular scent that was the last thing she wanted.

An Alpha had found her.

“Stay back!” She ordered, squinting through at the light. It was so dark inside that it hurt to look out, but she could make out a hulking Alpha in the doorway, waiting to enter. “You broke my door now get the fuck out!”

“Alex, it’s me.”

Instantly she lowered the knife, jaw dropping. “Ali?” The veritable mountain stepped inside, Alex finally able to make her out. Dawned in metal armor with scarred muscular pale arms bare save a stolen Pip-Boy, the Overboss herself stood in Alex’s home. Alex drank in the thick musk radiating from Texas, a wild look in emerald eyes only magnified by the dark face paint she wore around her eyes. Her crimson locks were disheveled, tumbling to her left shoulder while the right side was shaved. She looked as desperate as Alex felt.

“Hey what the fuck? You broke my door!” Alex screamed in accusation.

Texas blinked, and looked down at the sledgehammer she still had a firm grip on. When she looked back at Alex she seemed almost like a puppy. “Sorry I just… I couldn’t control myself and it was locked and ya smell so fuckin good.” She inhaled deeply, eyelids fluttering with desire. “ _Fuck_ , Alex.”

Blushing, the Omega averted her gaze. “I’m in heat.”

“I’d say,” came a third voice, one of silk and silver, taking Alex by surprise. The familiar dirty blonde beauty Mags Black came strolling in behind Texas, running a hand along her girlfriend’s right arm. Hazel blue eyes snapped onto Alex, predatory and cutting her in half. “Do you know how much it took to get my men away from you? And the Pack?”

“What?” She balked, tightening her grip on the knife though she didn’t raise it yet. “I should be far enough-”

“You’re an unmarked Omega now Alex,” Mags cut her off, words as sharp as her gaze and the metal armor she wore. She crossed her arms and jutted a hip. “You’ve been smelling up the place for over a week with your pre-heat, did you think nobody, let alone us, would notice?”

“I- I thought my scent mask was working!”

Mags scoffed, rolling her eyes. “We just had to put down ten Alphas and even a few brave Betas,” Mags informed her, Texas grunting an agreement. Only then did Alex notice the blood on the head of that sledgehammer. Mags arched her left brow, a scar slicing up from the corner of it. “So?”

Alex blinked between them, still shaking but she was no longer certain if it was due to her Heat or fear. “So? What, you two going to fight over me now?” She questioned.

Mags gave a leering laugh, Texas even seemed amused by the suggestion. “Fight? Oh god no. One swing of that hammer manages to hit me and I’m done,” Mags replied, leaning against the fixated woman. “Besides, I could never do that to the woman I love.”

“Then what, you made sure she made it here? What do you want Mags?” Alex demanded, seconds from collapsing. She hadn't even managed to orgasm before their interruption.

Pushing off Texas, Mags sauntered over. Her hips swayed deliciously with each step, making Alex bite her lip. Her smile tightened with effort, her breathing increased, it was clear she was affected by Alex’s rampant scent but was vastly better at controlling herself than the Overboss. She grabbed the wrist still holding the knife and wrenched Alex close, the Omega crying out instantly and dropped the serrated blade. Texas groaned by the door. Mags took a moment to gather herself, her own Alpha musk flooding Alex’s senses.

All she could feel was Mags, the Operator boss as poised and in control as ever but this close Alex could detect an edge of yearning, desperate lust. When she spoke hot breath fell on Alex’s ear, sending fresh shudders down her spine. “Simple, I want you. So does Ali over there. We’re going to share, if that’s what you’d like.”

Alex would have collapsed if Mags wasn’t holding her. “I get a choice?”

“I’m not a rapist,” Mags sneered, offended. “You really think so lowly of us?”

“Nisha never let me decide,” Alex clarified quickly.

Mags averted her gaze for a moment, and then cleared her throat. “Well we’re not Nisha, and I promise we’ll take good care of you. Even if you say no we’ll protect you from the others.”

“Did you decide that or Tex?” Questioned Alex. She’d never expected such generosity from a woman who’s heart was ruled by caps.

“It was mutually agreed upon,” Mags purred, laying the charm on thick. “After all, it’d be a shame to lose such a beautiful Omega wouldn’t it? Now we can either stand guard while you fuck yourself, or you can let us _fuck_ you instead.” Alex shuddered at the way she swore, breathy and seductive. “Going once…”

“Okay!” She cried, core positively screaming for attention. She needed one of them, both of them, _anything_ at this point inside her immediately. “Please fuck me!”

Mags’ grin curled, and she stepped back just as Texas surged forward. The good Alpha had been waiting for permission, and with it granted all restraint vanished in an instant. She lifted Alex in her massive arms, hands kneading a splendid ass and carried her to the table. With the three of them there would be no fitting in the tight bedroom.

Alex lost sight of Mags, focused instead on Texas as they heatedly kissed. Tongues mingled, teeth tugged on lips. She was settled on the table, so cold against her feverish body she audibly yelped. Texas made a low groan at the noise, swimming in her scent. Texas pulled back just a bit, their brows pressed together while chests heaved frantically.

“Fucking hell Alex,” groaned Texas, opening lust filled emeralds. Calloused fingers rubbed against Alex’s slit, each brush of her clit earning needy low groans. “I’m gonna fuck ya till yer pregnant, then I’mma fuck ya again.”

“Might not happen sweetie, I took some pills just before you got here,” she replied, arms resting on broad shoulders.

“I want ya to have my pups,” she growled back, “ya smell so damn good. Yer perfect to be a momma, just look at ya!” She moved a hand to Alex’s curves, admiring her hips before she bent down and swirled her tongue around the pert nipples of double D breasts. “God could ya be more perfect?”

“Ali… Nuka-World isn’t exactly a place to have pups.”

Texas growled lowly, clearly not thinking straight. “I’m the Overboss, I can keep them and ya protected. We’ll have the strongest, bravest pups around! Ain’t nobody would touch em!”

“How about… you try your best. A strong Alpha like you could probably beat even the best chems.” Alex brushed her fingers along the shaved side of Texas’ hair, earning a low murmur. It suddenly clicked that this wasn’t just Texas reacting to her Heat; this was Texas in a rut. Instantly she was consumed with her Heat once more, any thoughts of logic or concern chased away. Alex threw her head back in a desperate cry, pressing her body against Texas. “Fuck me Babe!”

Texas didn’t reply with words, too drunk on her scent to find her voice beyond primal noises now. Instead they kissed, forceful and full of passion. Between them the Overboss was stripped of her heavy metal armor, the pair throwing it aside with great fervor. By the time she was fully stripped both of them were nothing but ragged grunts and groans. Freed of her boxers, Texas sprang forth at full mast. Alex had seen her before but once more she was drowned in a fresh wave of lust at the foot long penis, thick, veiny and hard with pre-cum already dripping down it.

“Fuck,” whispered Alex, head swimming so thick she could barely see. “Please put that in me, please!” At any other time she’d have been coy, tease the interest of her partner and delight in the way they’d try to pleasure her. Right then, all she had was a very big need, and one solution.

Texas lined herself up in a hurry, Alex spreading her legs wide with the Overboss holding her ankles. She splayed her hands on the table behind her, trying to brace herself for that first mighty thrust. The head brushed against her first, testing the waters. Alex groaned thickly, throwing her head back and begging for Texas to take her. The air was absolutely intoxicating. All she could smell was Texas, powerful and confident.

Alex screamed as Texas penetrated her.

She took every inch slowly, Texas taking her time rather than splitting her in two with her massive cock. Even for an Alpha she was remarkably big, throbbing and already ready to breed Alex until her belly was swollen. If Alex was anything other than an Omega she probably wouldn’t manage even half of what Texas had to give. It was more than enough to make her start regretting taking the pills earlier. Once she was buried to the hip, pelvis pressing against burning dark skin, Texas moaned thickly. Her naturally lower voice was as thick as the mixing pheromones in the room, face flushed nearly as red as her hair.

Alex momentarily fixated on the scar cutting away from the left side of her upper lip, and then looked over the dozens of scars across pale skin. Each of them told a story of a woman who had fought hard and come out on top, every day a new battle to survive in the harsh wasteland. She was the epitome of an Alpha: strong, passionate, capable. A true beast in battle and in the sheets, the perfect specimen.

Alex whimpered, Texas quieting her with a kiss. “Breed me, please breed me Hun. I want your pups, I want you,” she pleaded when they pulled apart, voice trembling with need. “I need you!”

“I ain’t even started,” Texas replied in a low voice. Her cock was starting to ache, desperate for release. She pulled back out to only the tip, Alex groaned desperately, and then slammed back into her. The groan pitched into a scream, amber eyes squeezed shut as the rough and fast pace only picked up. Each time her hips slapped against Alex there was another primal cry, Alex’s tongue no longer capable of speech as Texas pounded away. Short fingernails dug into her ankles, pain that only amplified her lust.

Alex’s chest bounced with the thrusts, a sight Texas found enthralling. She gritted her teeth and grunted with effort, finding more and more energy to go harder. If Alex wasn’t in Heat she doubted this would be enjoyable at this point, but at that moment she was so drunk in ecstasy she was seeing stars. Any time she tried to say something it came out as a guttural cry, pitching with need and desperation. She shifted closer, desperate to feel all of Texas against her.

The moment she was in range the giantess nuzzled her against her neck and bit down hard where it met her shoulder. Alex cried out, abandoning keeping herself braced and clutched her perfect Alpha instead. Nails clawed shoulders so bad they bled. Texas didn’t care, it only spurred her on. Her beautiful Omega rocked her hips in time to the beastly rough pace best she could, voice growing rough. All she felt was fire and pleasure between her legs, desperate to feel even more of that. Her brisk gasps and yearning cries were all that she managed to get out, trying to keep urging Texas on.

They moved in unison for a few more heated minutes before one last thrust buried Texas a foot deep in her Omega, teeth digging in as hard as they could to mark her. Alex screamed again as she felt the knot at the base of Texas’ cock swell, locking them in place. They came together, Texas shooting load after load of cum into Alex, filling her with her seed. The Omega clawed and screamed, pleasure overloading her senses. Her vision blurred for a few heated moments, heart practically bursting in her chest.

It felt like years they’d spent intertwined, breath coming in ragged gulps. Knotted as they were, it would be a bit of time before either one of them could move. Texas licked the bite mark she’d given her, trying to clean it up but it would stick around for a good while. “Sorry,” she apologized in a soft voice, caring and considerate. Alex struggled to even wrap her mind around what was going on, the rough riding Alpha suddenly licking and kissing every inch of her skin. It felt like a sudden snap in emotions, her core still burning with desire though it’d been quieted for the moment.

“You two finally done?” Mags voice came from behind Texas. Alex had to crane her neck to see over scarred broad shoulders, and her mouth fell open at what she saw. While the pair of them had been rutting, Mags had set to work. She’d dragged the mattress out which was hardly big enough for two as it was, and gathered every blanket and pillow she could find to make a nest in the center of the shack floor. Squinting closer, Alex spotted blankets she recognized from Texas’ home, already detecting their scent on them.

“Did you… you...” She struggled with finding the words, voice scratchy. Her core throbbed, heart singing a confusing song she’d never heard before. “What?”

“I’m surprised you don’t already have a nest, that’s an Omega thing isn’t it?” Mags replied, checking her work over. “I had William bring a cart along when we came just in case.”

“Always so prepared ain’t ya?” Texas snickered.

“But of course,” Mags smoothly replied. Mags had already stripped, revealing her own toned body though not near as ripped as Texas. A variety of scars speckled her sun tanned skin, and she’d let her hair down out of its sophisticated curl and ponytail. Sporting her own erection, Mags smirked at how hungrily Alex stared at the nine inch cock as if she still didn’t have a monster buried within her.

Texas sighed as her knot deflated enough to pull out of Alex, the Omega whimpering after her. She gripped her Overboss tighter, leaning in to kiss her. Texas returned the gesture, but shifted her hands from Alex’s ankles to lift her rump. Wrapping her legs around Texas, Alex grinded against washboard abs as she was carried to the nest. Texas settled her down gently.

Alex wiggled on her back, testing the comfort levels of the nest. All she smelled was the two Alphas and her own scents mixing, flooding her mind with them. It wasn’t just arousing however, it filled something else within her she’d never quite realized she was yearning for before. A place deep within her, neglected from abuse and cruel Alphas, began to overflow. It swelled throughout her chest and spread across her, consuming the lust ridden Omega entirely. Yet still, she didn’t know its name, sending her mentally spiralling.

“What’s wrong?” Mags asked in a low voice, close enough now that Alex could detect genuine worry. “Did I make it wrong? This is how Lizzie usually does hers.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Alex replied, “I’ve never been allowed to nest before.”

The two Alphas shared a long look, and then Texas got onto her knees and joined Alex in the nest of blankets and pillows. “Nisha… didn’t let ya nest?”

Alex shrunk back, averting her gaze. She covered the slash scar on the right side of her neck. “She… wasn’t a very good Alpha. Neither was Don.” Alex pulled her knees up to her chest, curling up. She radiated uncertainty and vulnerability, the change in her scent making both the Alphas instantly reciprocate.

Texas placed her hand above her’s, eyes locking. Another flash of that unfamiliar emotion sped through her, a soft noise escaping her. Texas pulled the Omega’s hand off the scar, and nuzzled against her neck, warm and protective. Alex inhaled sharply, uncertain what she was going to do. Texas pushed against her and Alex found herself laying down now with the muscular Alpha above her. Even though her lust was thick in the air, cock twitching against Alex where it pressed into her thigh, eyes dilated and hands gripping her tightly; there was something different about it. Alex had mated with Alphas in a rut before. They were always wild, aggressive, cruel even but Texas was different.

Still Alex couldn’t figure out what that new feeling was.

Texas didn’t try to fuck her, wasn’t using her as some simple hole. She was kissing her scar, trying to be tender when she was so good at killing. The last person Alex had expected to be a caring mate was the Overboss.

She blinked at Mags who watched with a guarded expression, but with all her years of lying Alex could tell when someone was trying to hide their true feelings. Something was swirling in those hazel blue eyes that Mags would most certainly never openly admit. Her lips were a thin line, eyes on her, hands kneading the blankets around her. Alex glanced at the nest she was pressed into, the thick scent of all three of them buried under Texas’ musk, but it struck her in a particular manner.

Everything she knew about the Operators leader said she was a logical, caps-ruled woman who didn’t care for many relationships beyond her brother William, best friend Lizzie, and Texas. If she had only come for a rut there wouldn’t be any of this tenderness, even if Texas had wanted to. Mags might not rival Texas physically, but she had a willpower that sometimes burned brighter than the Overboss herself. She had done this, and everything else, because she cared.

The emotion swirling in her chest finally clicked.

“I’m sorry,” Mags said, drawing her out of her thoughts. “You deserve to know what a good Alpha is like.”

“Ya deserve much more than that,” Texas added, massaging her chest slowly.

“How about…” Mags trailed off, drawing closer. Alex swooned as her musk mixed with Texas’, an edge of silver to it just like her voice. “We both show you what makes a good Alpha?”

Alex fumbled with her words, mouth suddenly dry. “What do you mean?”

Mags nudged Texas who instantly moved enough for Mags to touch the beautiful dark skinned Omega. Slender fingers trailed down her chest, dancing across a pair of scars on her midriff and then settled above groomed brown hair. Mags looked her over, lingering with thought almost, and then met her needy amber gaze. “An Omega like you can handle two Alphas at once don’t you think?”

“To rut or…?”

Mags leaned down, Alex’s heart racing with renewed interest, practically bursting from her chest as the dirty blonde stopped centimeters from her lips. “To mate.” Those two words were a breathy whisper that sent Alex over the edge. She cried out, leaning her head back into the nest and back arching up into them. Her vision blotted out for a moment, nothing but stars as pleasure flooded her once more.

Instantly they reacted, growling aggressively at the other as they tried to kiss her. Texas shoved Mags aside, snarling possessively. The tenderness between them had easily been chased away with a flood of renewed lust, Alex’s orgasm a beacon on a dark night. They craved her touch, her lips and her body. Mags made a low noise and forced her way between Alex’s legs while the larger Alpha claimed her mouth. Alex shuddered as a tongue ran along slicked lower lips, so sensitive already she nearly came all over again.

The air between them shifted, heated and thick. Mags wrapped her arms around Alex’s legs and lifted her onto her knees, bending her head down to eat out the whimpering Omega. Texas moved around the nest so that she was on the other side of Alex, putting enough space between the two Alphas to reduce the chance of them getting violent. It didn’t matter that they were together, the Omega’s Heat was too powerful to deny.

Alex groaned as Texas lay her cock on her face, grunting expectantly. The musk was almost debilitating, fire burning through her lungs as Texas gripped her shoulders. In a haze, Alex tilted her head back and opened her mouth as wide as she could to accommodate the foot long cock. Texas hissed through her teeth as she slid in inch by inch, face flushed red. Alex groaned, the vibrations making Texas gasp, fingers digging into her skin to a point they’d certainly leave marks. “Fuck!” She shouted, still sliding in. Alex did her best to remain relaxed, wet warmth surrounding the massive cock. Finally she reached the base, Texas’ knot already starting to swell.

Each lap of Mags’ tongue against her slicked lower lips made Alex shudder and groan, further delighting Texas. Then the other Alpha shifted, and she felt the head of her penis pressing against her needy entrance. Alex momentarially gagged on Texas as Mags penetrated her, not going as slow as Texas had earlier, burying herself in pulsating warmth. Texas pulled back, letting the Omega catch her breath and adjust, and then slammed back in. Another strained but pleased cry escaped her, Alex’s whole body shuddering with the force behind her Alpha lover as Texas kept fucking her throat.

Mags picked up just as rapid a pace, grunting lowly as she held onto Alex’s hips and pounded away. Her cock burned between Alex’s legs, yearning for release and steadily building towards it. Hazel blue eyes focused on how the force of both of them taking her from an end made her shudder and beautiful soft breasts bounce. She bit her lip at the intoxicating sight.

“Hold yourself,” she instructed, Alex moving her hands to her breasts, rolling slender fingers over pert dark nipples. “Good girl.” Her back pressed into the nest, supporting her while Mags still had her lower half lifted and drove down into her. “Perfect.”

Alex responded with another muffled groan, amber eyes shut as she took her massive cock. She was drowning in pleasure, the scent in the hair sending her to the moon and back. “Fuck-” Texas gasped, hips picking up in tempo again, desperate almost. Sweat dripped down her brow, crimson locks sticking to pale skin. Hot breath puffed in the air, fingers digging into Alex as if she were the only thing keeping Texas anchored to the earth. The wet warmth of Alex’s throat was mind blowing, soft and pliable yet firm. She wanted to bury every inch of herself inside of Alex, her cock throbbing at the thought that could easily become a reality. A silver tongue no longer swirling around her but instead motionless, pressed down by the hulking cock, her only source of communication the needy groans that vibrated the penis all the more.

On the other end Mags was just as madly in love with how Alex’s vagina felt, slick making it almost all too easy to pump in and out. A rhythmic s _chlick_ accompanied each needy gasp and groan, a symphony of lust dancing through pheromone drenched air. The composed raider was struggling to hide any of the delight and carnal lust she felt, hips slapping against quivering thighs. She groaned longingly, the tight warmth surrounding her penis just as intoxicating as the Omega’s beautiful body. All the Alpha felt was the desire to mate her, again and again until Alex was heavy with a litter. Nothing would make Mags happier in that moment, and she already knew the same applied to Texas.

The world was falling away, anything beyond the nest melting into nothingness. Mags didn’t care about Nuka-World or her gang or even caps; she cared about Alex. She wanted her happy and healthy and walking funny with her belly swollen. She wanted to hold the Omega in her arms when she was afraid and kiss those fears away, or kill whatever threatened her. She wanted the Omega, entirely, as her mate, just as Texas was her’s.

Soft warmth surrounded her, tight and pleasuring. Alex vocalized her lust to every thrust of her Alphas, toes curling and hips naturally bucking in time with Mags. Mags cooed her approval, nearly losing her mind at the flash of arousal that freshly raced through Alex, Mags easily able to smell it. She didn’t just want to rut her, she _needed_ to. Every fiber of Mags being needed this, a fire lit within her that could only be put out with Alex’s magnificent body.

With a triumphant cry Mags felt her knot swell, and began to hump even faster, trying to force it in. She needed to knot her, she needed to claim her, just as Texas had. It wasn’t fair that Texas had had first taste, even if those two had a more positive history than Alex and she. She wanted her just as bad, and deserved to make a claim. She was strong and clever and knew how to charm people, protecting an Omega was child’s play compared to what she could do.

She deserved this.

Alex cried out as the knot finally pushed through slick lips and locked the pair together. Mags gave a fierce cry, head throwing back as she howled, sending her seed into Alex over and over again. Stars burned in Mags’ vision, voice cracking in the howl, lost in the orgasm. Alex climaxed as well, inner walls tightening on the throbbing cock, milking it for every bit of her seed she could. Pleasure of an almost painful degree wracked her body, the Omega trembling between her mighty Alphas.

Spurred on by them, Texas came just a few moments later, knot pressing against Alex’s mouth, not as fully sealed as it had been earlier with how wide open her mouth was. The Omega swallowed every drop of cum she could, but there was too much. It leaked out of her mouth past the swollen knot, dripping onto the nest beneath her. Finally Texas pulled out, letting her breathe normally again. Alex smiled, amber eyes hazy with lust and love, and swallowed one last time.

Texas’ cock twitched in response.

Mags started to calm, breathing leveling out while heat still roiled in her core. Her own vagina yearned with need, giving her ideas for further fun but she needed a moment to collect herself. She reached down and stroked Alex’s cheek, admiring the ravished Omega. “Up for more?” She questioned. They were still connected, knot slowly going back to its original size. Texas was already hard again, deep in the haze of rut. Only Mags’ remarkable will and self-control kept her in some sort of intelligent state. Alex leaned into the touch, and only produced a soft whimper. A wolfish smile upon the dirty blonde Alpha’s face, she kissed the Heat-drunk Omega and tasted Texas on her lips.

“Please…” Alex whimpered, a desperate prayer.

Texas and Mags both descended on the Omega once more, doing everything they could to satisfy her and themselves. It was going to be a long and enjoyable Heat.

* * *

 

**One Week Later**

Alex gave a contented sigh as she stretched in her nest, curled up in the thick comforting scents of her mates. Mags rested in front of her, hair a mess that stuck to her suntanned skin. The Omega admired her beautiful face, sharp features that reflected an even sharper mind. She could spend days watching her, wanting to memorize the way her scarred brow would on occasion twitch as she slept. It felt like catching lightning in a bottle to see a soft quirk to the ruthless and efficient raider.

Then again the past week had gone far to show her just how caring she could be. Both of them had surprised her with their care, making sure she had everything she might possibly need throughout her heat. They’d cooked for her, cleaned her home, warded off the odd rival, and made love to her from sunrise to sunset. For once a Heat hadn’t just been a week of sex, it had meant something so much more. It was something she could actually look forward to again next month.

The owner of the arms wrapped around her waist murmured in her ear, sleepy and equally content. The Omega shifted, and planted a tender kiss on Texas’ scarred lips. The giant redhead blinked blearily at her, another soft noise escaping the Overboss. She returned the kiss, lingering with sleepy thought afterwards. Alex stroked her cheek, taking in her strong jaw and beautiful emerald eyes. She could get lost in them with ease.

“Morning,” Texas greeted. “Sleep well?”

“Best rest of my life.”

“Good,” Texas said, voice thick. It’d been quite the week of love making. “I can’t quite smell ya anymore.”

“Heat is all gone,” Alex confirmed. The deep seated lust was fading, only the normal kind of arousal she’d feel at awakening in the arms of one of her Alphas. The thought, the realization that she’d gone from one abusive Alpha after another to two loving ones was still strange for her to grasp. Still, she’d try her best.

Mags shifted next to her, yawning as their conversation awoke her. “Howdy hun,” Texas greated as hazel blues opened.

“Morning Alison, Alex,” she greeted as she stretched. Mags scanned them over, none of them dressed in the nest. “How do you feel?”

“Like I’m still in heaven,” Alex replied, turning over so she could give the Alpha a kiss. Mags purred into it, pleased. “Thank you for this week.”

“Mhm well, there’s always next month too,” Mags said, kissing her again. A hand rubbed Alex’s stomach, something particularly protective about her motions. “Do you think…” She trailed off, a moment of uncertainty.

“With both of you fucking me so consistently…” Alex trailed off suggestively.

“Alphas like us?” Texas cut in, “Not get her pregnant after all that? I’d say those are the strongest pills around if so!”

Mags snickered and curled a finger under Alex’s chin, pulling her in for another kiss. “There’s always next month if not,” she added, a shudder running down the Omega’s spine. Texas seemed just as into that possibility. “I just wonder who the sire will end up being…”

Alex swooned, grateful she was already laying down.

“Think ya got one last rut in ya?” Texas inquired, moving her hands to rub much loved boobs from behind. Alex nodded dramatically, whimpering with renewed need. Heat or no heat, she’d never turn down those two.

Her two Alphas.

The thought was almost enough to an Omega cry.

 


End file.
